


Knee Socks, Sweaters, & Kitten Boys

by Senowolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Luke, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Luke, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Luke, Insecurity, Jealous Michael, Kitten Michael, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael is a Tease, Needy Luke Hemmings, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Shy Luke, Socks, Stockings, Top Michael, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the whole of four years that Luke and Michael had been married, he'd never once let the other man know about his habit. That habit being that he loved wearing knitted knee socks around the house with nothing else on but Michael's sweater.</p>
<p>That is, until he got caught...</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Luke loves wearing stockings whenever Michael isn't home and then he gets caught wearing them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Socks, Sweaters, & Kitten Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is wearing cute black knitted socks that button up the sides. [here](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13K7MIpXXXXXfXpXXq6xXFXXXr/frauen-wolle-h%C3%A4kelspitzen-trimmen-gedr%C3%BCckt-new-gestrickt-bein-w%C3%A4rmer-socken-gamaschen-kniehoher-schwarze-kaffee-wei%C3%9Fe-140219a.jpg)
> 
> I know those are actually leg warmers but lets pretend they're socks.

Today was the day that Luke and Michael got done with touring. Calum and Ashton had long since returned back to their shared apartment, leaving the odd couple standing outside the airport waiting for a taxi.

Now they were back at their own house, happily married and settled for the whole world to know. It was an understatement to say that Luke was glad they were back home. They'd just gotten done with their third tour and needed a small pause before finishing their soon to be fourth album.

Luke was very happy to be home, because now he could walk around in his _stockings_ and Michael's old cream colored sweater from their first tour. It wasn't as big on Luke as it was on Michael though, only because Luke had very broad shoulders which he cursed everyday. He wore boxer briefs too, but they were always hidden under the sweater.

In all the whole of four years that Luke and Michael had been married, he'd never once let the other man know about his habit. That habit being that he loved wearing knitted knee socks around the house with nothing else on but Michael's sweater. He has however allowed himself to wear his yoga socks around the house when Michael was home. They were less questionable and even though Michael gave him a weird look when he saw them, he didn't ask anything. Maybe that was because Luke had simply model walked away though. Red face and all.

So here he was, home alone, and wearing some very comfortable knitted knee socks. Lounging on his and Michael's shared California King with his laptop out and headphones plugged into his phone. He was skimming over different styles of knee socks and yoga socks that came to the knees with an intense gaze. His favorite by far were of the knitted variety because whenever he got the tight-like material, they always ripped when he pulled them on. It was fairly annoying.

"Hmmm.... I wonder which ones are more comfortable... These have good reviews... Oo! I'll add those to my cart!" He smirked as he went to check out, feeling happy and elated that he was going to have another few pair of socks on the way.

Luke then grabbed his phone and unlocked it, scrolling through his music till he landed on the song "Drown" by Bring Me The Horizon. He tapped it and turned his volume all the way up as he started to dance around the house. Luke brought his hands into the air with a sense of freedom and shook his hips loosely from side to side.

Michael had gone out to write a little bit more on the next album, which meant he'd be gone for the whole day pretty much. Now as much as that made Luke sad, it also made him feel free since he could mess around dressed in his socks all day long without being caught.

He ran out of his bedroom and slid on the squeaky clean tiles of the kitchen where he laughed when he nearly fell on his ass. Luckily he'd caught himself on the the bar tabletop in just the nick of time. When he started to dance again he started to sing along to the song.

_"Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself, don't let me drown!"_

Luke sang loudly, not even able to hear himself over the music blaring in his ears. Let alone to hear that the front door had opened.

_"Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself, don't let me drown!"_

He continued to sing and dance heavily to the music, knocking his head back and forth to the drums. Not even hearing the adorable laugh of his spouse, nor the curious call of his name.

_"What doesn't destroy you, leaves you broken instead._

_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper._

_And I can't take, one more moment of this silence._

_The loneliness is haunting me."_

The blonde opened his eyes as he went over to the cupboards, looking for the bread and vegemite. He rummaged around for a while until he found it, a smile of joy spread across his face before he went back to snapping his fingers with his free hand while singing.

_"And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up._

_It comes in waves, I close my eyes._

_Hold my breath and let it bury me._

_I'm not okay, and it's not_ -ALRIGHT!"

Luke gasped, the vegemite and bread flinging into the air as he spun around only to meet a familiar pair of sage green eyes. He saw Michael laughing hysterically from where he was leaned against the kitchen doorway. He didn't hear him and he wasn't sure he wanted to. His breath picked up as he realized he was still in fact wearing his favorite pair of knee socks.

The younger man swallowed, pulling his headphones from his ears so he could hear Michael's otherwise beautiful laugh. Then he gaped like a fish for a moment, wondering what to say. What came out of his mouth surprised himself.

"What are you doing home early!?" Luke exclaimed, face feeling like it had just been burnt.

Michael's chuckles died in his throat at that, his face twisting into confusion with a hint of offense.

"What do you mean _'What am I doing home early?'_ I live here do I not?" He asked seriously.

Luke looked down at the floor where the bread and vegemite now lay, also seeing his socks. If Michael made any farther move into the kitchen he'd see them. Oh fuck... Who knew how he'd react to seeing them on Luke. He'd already gotten a weird look for the yoga socks, no doubt the reaction to these would be worse.

Just as if Michael could read his mind, he moved into the kitchen, making his way around the breakfast bar in the middle of the room. Luke quickly walked around the side so he was opposite of him. Michael gave him a confused look, wondering what had gotten into his husband.

"Hey, is that my old sweater? Why are you wearing it? More importantly is how did you even find it?" Michael questioned.

"You first, why are you home early?" Luke bargained.

Again there was that look of confusion and offense. It made Luke sweat just a little bit.

"Didn't you check your phone? I sent you some texts, told you I was coming home because they were going to work with Calum and Ashton today. So there was no need for me to be there.." The red haired man said.

He had dyed his hair red again because Michael himself loved it, and also it was a fan favorite, not to mention it brought out the green in his eyes. Luke may have also loved it and put in his vote on the subject.

The younger of the two reached down and grabbed his phone off the granite tabletop, unlocking it and only then seeing the notifications.

"Sorry... I guess I got a little carried away.." Luke mumbled as he set his phone back down.

"A little? We just got back from tour and not once have you let me touch you. Not in the way I want." Michael stated like it was obvious.

The red haired man made another move to walk around the counter, in which Luke again stayed opposite of him. Michael stopped, his brows furrowing together as he frowned.

"What's gotten into you just now? Why won't you let me come near you?" Michael asked.

Luke just shook his head like it was nothing. His anxiety shot through the roof when his husband tricked him into thinking he was going one way, before going the complete opposite.

"No Michael-!" Luke cried with a hysteric smile as he quickly turned and ran out of the kitchen, hearing the words _you little bitch_ called after him along with the stomping of boots.

He laughed as he ran into the hall that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom, turning a corner sharply so he could go into the pantry, as to why he wanted to go there... he didn't know. Suddenly, he felt the sock covered heel of his foot slide on the white tiles and the ground was coming to meet him seconds later. He yelped as he went down.

There was an audible smack as his face hit the floor unceremoniously, followed by a loud shout of his name.

"Luke!? What happened!?" Michael yelled as he came running into the hall, nearly tripping over his husband in his rush.

"Ah-Luke!?"

Luke's nose stung, quickly followed by the sting in his right cheekbone. A small sob broke through his lips as the pain of the impact finally hit him. The blonde felt smaller hands pull him into a sitting position before a thumb and forefinger rested on his chin that was now wobbling.

"You okay Baby?" Michael asked softly.

"Ow.." Luke whimpered before he started to cry.

Michael chuckled before pulling Luke into his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his hair to calm him down.

"I-I just, I don't-" Luke tried to speak but failed miserably.

"Shhh, shh, shhhh. It's okay Luke. You don't need to talk right now. I however am going to. First, I told you not to run in the house didn't I?" He asked.

Luke nodded against his chest, sniffling loudly. Michael started patting his back in a soothing manner before continuing.

"Second, what were you so freaked out about?" He whispered as Luke started to settle down a little.

The younger pulled away from their embrace and looked down at his sock covered feet. Michael followed his gaze and sighed. Luke felt fear spike inside of himself again, wondering how the other man would react. Michael seemed concerned? No, more like angry, but that seemed a bit too strong for the emotion in his eyes as he looked at the wall next to them.

"Damn it Luke." He cursed under his breath before standing up.

Luke had stopped crying but his eyes were still red. His blue eyes flicked down to the black button up socks, his breathing picked up just a bit.

"Mikey? You're not, mad at me are you? F-For wearing these?" Luke asked quietly.

The red haired man turned and looked at him, a big old frown etched into his features. He shook his head and let his face fall into his hands.

"Oh Luke, you're that insecure still? Baby, how long have we been together? Ah, Luke. I'm not mad at you. You really are a beautiful boy you know that? Stubble and floppy hair and all." Michael said with a truly sincere smile.

Luke felt himself relax a little bit, but he was still on edge.

"Stand up Penguin. C'mon." The eldest beckoned.

Luke stood up on shaky legs, the pain in his cheek growing as his blood flow evened out, making him wince. The red haired man leaned forward and kissed his bruising skin with a barely there touch.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you." Michael said before taking Luke's left hand in his own to pull the blonde closer to him.

"When I saw those damned socks in your _dresser drawer_ I thought it was all a huge joke." Michael whispered against the shell of Luke's ear, making the boy blush a deep red all the way down to his navel.

"You knew that I-" Luke started before being interrupted.

"Seriously Luke? We've been married for four years, of course I knew. I _was_ waiting for you to tell me though. Or at least be waiting naked in bed with a pair on for me when I got home some time." He said with his trademark smirk.

Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by the gravely tone in his husbands voice. It was rugged and _Oh-So-Michael_. It was killing him. It especially killed him when the man took their entwined hands and pressed them flat against the now bulging zipper of his skinnies, right over his groin.

"This is what you do to me, Luke. This is what you wearing those, are doing to me." Michael said. 

Luke's mouth fell open at the incredible reaction his legs were giving Michael. _His legs_.

"Fuck you're so pretty Luke. So fucking pretty." Michael trailed off as he pressed his lips to Luke's.

The younger of the two moaned into the kiss right away. Luke's hand that had been resting over Michael's bulge now squeezed it, loving the sharp intake of air Michael took between kisses. He smiled before letting his mouth fall open so the redhead could taste him. Their tongues licked and pressed forcefully against one another. Fighting in an odd way even though Luke would eventually give up. He groaned when Michael bucked ever so lightly into his hand that was still fondling his clothed cock.

"Getting excited are we?" Luke teased when they broke the heated kiss.

"Oh fuck you, Luke. It's been a _month."_ Michael retorted.

"You'd love to do that wouldn't you? And a month isn't that long if you've been taking care of your own problems." Luke grunted as Michael slammed him against the wall.

"Shut up Luke." Was all he said before rolling their hips together.

Now it was Luke's turn to moan and thrust into someone. Maybe a month and your own hand _was_ too long for not having sex.

"Jump." Michael suddenly ordered.

Luke didn't dare disobey. He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck before jumping up into awaiting arms. Michael locked his arms under Luke's knees so he could easily support him. With Luke now being held up by Michael and the wall behind him, he could run his hands through those flaming, slapped-red colored strands of hair. He tugged on a handful, earning a sigh of pleasure.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Michael asked with a small giggle.

Luke never had nodded so fast in his life. With that, they were off. Michael pressed him into the walls a few times along the way so he could leave open mouthed kisses all over Luke's neck and face. It was amazing that Michael could even carry Luke. He was only a mere 6'1 to Luke's 6'4. The latter of the pair was too busy sucking deep purple marks into Michael's pale skin, resembling a leech.

That is one thing Luke absolutely loved about Michael. His skin was a canvas. A canvas only Luke could leave hickies and handprints on. Only him.

He gasped as he was thrown onto their bed, bouncing a few times, making them both laugh. Luke was still smiling as he kissed Michael once again. This time it was sweet and heartfelt and full of a love that was impossible to voice.

While they kissed, Michael slotted himself in between Luke's thighs that fell open for him. His legs were so fucking amazing, even though it's been eight years since they formed the band. They've been on the road for so long. It was always go, go, go, go. And now they could finally take a break. Could have all the alone time they needed. And they were going to use it all up. Just like this.

Michael pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it elsewhere. Luke took the opportunity to latch his mouth around one of the nipples now exposed to him. Michael gasped out a laugh as Luke teased the sensitive nub. It quickly faded into a moan as Luke started to suck and nibble on it.

"Fuck, Luke-" Michael struggled.

The blonde simply hummed and lifted his hips into the man above him, letting his head fall back onto the pillows as their erections lined up.

After a minute of slow grinding, Michael took the situation back into his hands. He glared down at Luke who already looked so blissed out it was enraging. He looked down farther at his old sweater and growled at it. Then he was clawing at the fabric jealously. It had no right to be touching what was his.

"To. Many. Fucking. Clothes!" He seethed as he yanked the soft material over Luke's head.

Luke laughed when Michael threw the shirt over the edge of the bed. The smile faded when Michael pressed his plush lips to the juncture of his jaw and ear, kissing the soft skin like it was gold. Then he started to kiss down Luke's chest. Taking his time to flick his tongue over the younger man's left nipple before going lower. The whole time he kissed and nipped the soft skin of Luke's torso, he kept their eyes locked.

The younger man stared back until Michael reached his hips, where he kissed and nibbled on the soft jut of bone. Then Luke couldn't take it. His hips thrusted upwards and into Michael's face from need. The growing bulge in his boxer briefs was becoming uncomfortable.

"Hold your horses Babe. Gotta get the lube first. For later." Michael winked.

"Please just hurry Mikey." Luke grumbled.

Michael crawled off the bed, still wearing his skinny jeans which he carefully removed when he found the lube in one of their dressers. Then he climbed back onto the bed and came up between Luke's hips where he rolled their clothed cocks together once, then twice. He started a gentle rhythm, hearing Luke whine with each roll.

Michael reached down and took both of Luke's clothed ankles in either of his hands, and pushed them upwards, then down until Luke's thighs were now pressed against his stomach.

"D'you feel that? Feel how hard you got me, Luke?" Michael growled.

Luke simply whined in reply, his hips pushing back into Michael's thrusts as much as possible.

The redhead looked down at Luke's sock covered feet, and moaned.

"Jesus you're so damn hot.." He murmured.

Michael let Luke's legs fall back to the mattress as he went back down to his groin. He looked up at the blonde, who was staring down at him lovingly in return, and smiled.

He slipped his fingers into the waist band of Luke's boxer briefs and tugged them down in one fluid motion. That allowed Luke's cock to spring free of the elastic cotton, and be exposed to the cool air 

"Mikey.." Luke whimpered.

"I know, I know." Michael whispered.

He was just trying to get his dick to calm down. To locate it's chill before he did anything else. After a few moments of Luke's whimpering and his own need, Michael reached down and took Luke into his hand.

"Ah-hahm!"

Michael full on smiled at the reaction he'd just received. Luke was so fucking beautiful like this. Red faced, sweaty, needy, and vocal.

He leaned down and kissed the head which had gathered a small amount of pre-come. He swiped it away and used it to make his motions easier. Luke was minutely thrusting his hips up into his hand now.

"Want me to blow you Baby? Want me to suck you off? Get you nice and hard, and then fuck you into next week? Want me to Baby?" Michael teased, slowing his hand down but gripping Luke's cock tighter.

Luke cried out and nodded fervently. He felt his eyes sting a little as he was toyed with.

Michael smirked up at his husband before taking the red swollen head of Luke's cock into his mouth. Luke bucked his hips into Michael's mouth with a gasp, accidentally making him gag. Michael made sure to smack his thigh in turn.

As Michael started to bob his head, Luke started to clench his thighs around Michael's head. His hands came down to tangle in bright red hair when there was a particularly hard suck. He tugged on the tufts of hair softly, hearing soft hums in reply. It made Luke cry out from the vibrations it sent down his cock. Michael pulled almost all the way off before allowing one of his hands to grip around the base of Luke's dick.

The blonde watched in utter arousal as Michael reached down with his free hand and palmed himself through his underwear.

_Why is he even still wearing those?_

Michael twisted his hand to match his set pace. _Pull, suck, twist, sink._ It was driving Luke close to the edge and was nearly about to send him over.

"Kit-Kitten, please. No more, teasing-uhh!" Luke plead, trying to pull Michael off.

The redhead only sped up his movements, making Luke throw his head back in ecstasy.

"Kitten please-! I-I can't do it anymore-"

Michael suddenly pulled off with a loud and obscene _"pop"_

"You gonna come? You gonna come for me Baby?" He asked, using his hand to slowly pump Luke.

"Yeah-I don't want to come like-like this. Need you-you inside me Mikey. F-Feel so empty inside." Luke whined, eyes red and straining to hold back tears of need.

Michael damn near cried with the way Luke said the last part, it broke his heart. Not to mention he looked absolutely miserable. It did give him a sense of pride though, to know that he was the only one who could make Luke like this. So he gave in. He let go of Luke's cock and quickly climbed back over him so he could kiss him again. Luke made a sound as he tasted himself on Michael's tongue.

"That's disgusting..." Luke said breathlessly when they pulled away.

"You weren't saying that a few moments ago." Michael retorted.

"I couldn't think straight a few moments ago."

"You weren't straight at _any_ moments ago." Michael said with a Cheshire grin.

"Oh shut up and fuck me Michael." Luke said with a chuckle full of fond.

He reached across the bed and grabbed the lube that had lay abandoned and pressed it to Michael's chest.

"Alright Babe. Get your legs up for me. Show me how stunning you look in those socks." Michael said with an air of heaviness to his voice.

Luke whimpered but obeyed anyway. His face was red when Michael leaned down to peck him on the lips once more before opening the lube with a small _"snap."_

Luke was getting excited as Michael drizzled some of the liquid onto his fingers. He played with it for a moment, amused. Then he looked back at Luke and scooted between his thighs once more.

"Here comes the fun part." Michael said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Luke rolled his eyes but clenched them shut when he felt the first finger breach him. It always stung in the beginning, but as Michael worked all the way up to three fingers, the pain was replaced by pleasure and an undeniable need.

"Enough Kitten... Enough... Need you now...." Luke begged.

Michael didn't disagree.

He made quick work of lining himself up and positioning his cock at Luke's now stretched opening.

_Wait? When did he lose his underwear?_ Luke thought.

His thoughts were taken from him when Michael started to press in. Luke quickly hooked his mile-long legs around Michael's hips for both balance and in case he wanted to hurry things along.

He winced a little as he stretched around the girth of Michael's cock. His husband was quite large and he always made sure to let fans and anyone who would listen to him know about it.

_Clifficonda._

"What?" Michael laughed out.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"You just said-you just said Clifficonda-" Michael choked off as he started to laugh, hard.

Luke blushed and raked his hands down his face.

"Oh my God Michael." Luke groaned from embarrassment and annoyance.

"Haven't heard-heard that in forever-FUCK LUKE!?" Michael choked on his own words when Luke tugged his hips forward the rest of the way so they were finally flush against one another.

"I said, shut up and fuck me. So do it." Luke literally growled against Michael's ear, biting on the lobe of it roughly.

The older boy looked at him like he was crazy, but obliged. He pulled his hips away, and then fell against Luke. They moaned in unison as pleasure flared between them. Michael pressed his face into the crook of Luke's neck as he moved.

"Ahhhhn. So fucking big Michael.. Feels so good!" Luke cried while Michael started to thrust in and out of him harder.

Michael bit at the soft skin of his neck, dark and light marks blooming over the expanse of his neck and then his collar bones.

The soft sound of skin meeting skin joined their moaning and gasps, filling the room. Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and shoulders as he panted heavily into his lover's ear.

"So good Kitten. So bloody good. I-It's deep, so far inside-" Luke arched his back when Michael's cock brushed over that one spot.

Michael melted against him, his arms wiggling under Luke's back where he dug his dull nails into the skin. Little half moon shaped lines would surely be there when they were done. He tried his best to keep the angle, managing it for a good couple of minutes, driving Luke to loud yells that could as well have been screams.

Luke's stomach was arched into Michael's which pulled away a little bit and then fell back against him with his thrusts. He clawed at Michael's back for dear life as pleasure was forced upon him just by a single thrust.

"S-So full-! Michael!" He shouted, his head slamming back into the pillows, giving the redhead more skin to leave marks on.

Soon Luke was using his legs to help put Michael deeper into him. The older man grunted as he thrusted into his spouse.

Michael suddenly pulled away. He reached down and yanked Luke's left leg from around his waist and pressed it downwards into the mattress. He kept it in place by throwing the sock covered foot over his shoulder. Then pressed back down into Luke with all the force he could muster.

"En-hna-Mich-" Luke gasped for breath, the angle Michael had just set made it to where he hit his prostate with every thrust the of his hips.

Luke gulped in air when hands buried themselves in his hair. Blue eyes locked on green, both nearly black from how much they'd dilated. The younger wrenched a hand into Michael's hair and yanked him down into a kiss that was full of too much teeth and tongue, but it was enough.

"You and, your fucking, socks, Luke." Michael groaned between thrusts. Luke felt the bed moving with the force.

The blonde keened.

"You do things, to me, that nobody else, has." Michael growled.

"Mikey-gonna come, Michael-Mikey! M'gonna come Kitten-" Luke cried.

"Are you? You gonna come for me Baby? Gonna make a mess for me?" Michael asked.

Luke nodded, his hands clawing at Michael's hip.

Luke's lips were red and swollen beyond belief from where both he and Michael had bit them. His neck and upper chest were covered in dark blemishes that the whole world would soon see. It made pride swell in Michael's heart.

"Scream it for me Baby. Scream it, loud. So everyone knows you're mine." Michael whispered down at Luke.

"I-I love you Michael-love you-! MICHAEL-AH-!" Luke shouted loudly into the room.

He chanted _Michael_ like a mantra. Shouting it repeatedly as all of his muscles clenched up, back nearly bending in half with how much he was arching. His face was flushed red and sweat beaded down his chest like dew drops, his mouth open wind in a perfect 'O' shape.

Michael broke at the sight.

"Fuck Luke, love you-ahmn!" He growled from the deepest part of his body as he slammed his hips forward a few more times before stilling. Michael shuddered as he spilled deep inside Luke. The other man could feel the throbbing of his cock as it emptied inside him.

Then Michael relaxed, going limp on top of Luke who had also finally finished climaxing. They were now both panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"That was probably like, the best sex we'd ever had so far." Michael laughed out.

Luke chuckled and then spoke up. "No, remember Bali? That was the best."

"Bali was hot. In more ways than one. But I liked it this time. Because those damned socks of yours." He said while kissing Luke on the tip of his nose.

The blonde blushed but nodded.

"You should wear them more often. You look fucking cute in them." Michael offered.

"Duly noted." Luke sighed.

Michael just started at him. And stared, and stared, and stared.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Luke asked, nervous. 

Michael blinked and then just smiled lovingly up at his husband.

"You're just so beautiful, and I love you so much. I'm gifted to have someone like you to show off." Michael whispered.

Luke went red again and looked away quickly. He bit his lip when a hand caressed the side of his face, turning him to look back at Michael.

"I mean it. I love you Luke. Past our galaxy and into the next. And forever on." He paused, "I love you..."

Michael smiled when Luke's eyes moistened.

"I love you too Mikey..." Luke said before hugging Michael to him.

They laid in silence for a while, still connected. Then Michael spoke.

"Let's nap now." He said.

"Oh pfft. Way to ruin the moment, Michael." Luke mumbled.

"Well, seeing as you're well and truly fucked out, I think we both deserve it." Michael said matter-of-factly.

Luke rolled his eyes but let it be. He pulled Michael a little farther up onto his chest before exhaustion won over his attempts. His eyes started to fall closed and he allowed them to.

"I like the name Kitten by the way." Was the last thing Luke heard before he finally fell under.

**Author's Note:**

> _And there was that. Whew that was tiring to write. Hope it was worthy of the fam. This was my first Muke smut fic. So yeah...._
> 
> _Be a fruit loop in a world of cheerios & ily~_


End file.
